Let The Ship Sail
by amuhinimori101
Summary: Spain fell in love with Romano the second he laid eyes on the young Italian. What happens when he buys the young boy for himslef? A Pirate Spain x Slave Romano fic. Mention of Gerita. YAOI ONE SHOT


Antonio docked his ships and smirked as he got off of it. He had heard that there was a slave auction on this beach. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was the leader of a group of Spanish pirates. It was a small secluded island off the coast of Italy. Different pirates were gathered around a large stage on the stage was a young Asian man named Kiku Honda, who was the one who captures and sells slaves to these pirates. "Francis!" he shouted as he joined his French friend in the crowd. "Here for a new maid" asked the Spanish man with a grin. The blonde shook his head. "A new toy?" teased the brown haired man. Francis didn't say anything instead he stared at the stage. Out came several young boys. Two with glasses, they were blonde twins. Antonio didn't think much of them he wanted something special. Out came another who looked the same age. A bubbly brown haired boy came out shaking nervously. He was adorable but he looked to frail. "Get out here please..." Kiku said trying to mask his annoyance. He dragged out the twin brother of the scared boy. "Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Antonio gazed at this boy. Adorable and stubborn. Now that would be interesting. "1000!" shouted the Spanish man. "For him?" questioned the Asian. Antonio nodded. Everyone murmured and Ludwig, a German pirate who Antonio knew glared at him but smiled after. Kiku sighed and tossed him off the stage gently. Antonio grabbed him, paid and waved goodbye to Francis.

"Let go of me!" shouted the tied up boy. Ignoring him,Antonio threw him onto the ship and departed. The crew stared at the new face and laughed. The stubborn boy began to struggle even more. Antonio sighed and dragged him to his room. "Mira aquí, you are now mine understood?" The Spanish Pirate said. The little boy glared at him and pouted. Antonio couldn't help but smile. The little boy was so cute. "What's your name pequeño?" He asked cheerfully.

"Lovino...Lovino Vargas." Said the child. "My name is Antonio but you can call me Spain." Stated the pirate as he untied Lovino. Lovino glared at him and crossed his arms. 'How cute!' Thought Antonio to himself. "Stay in here, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us." Said the Spaniard before leaving the room.

Lovino sighed a hopped into the nearby bed. The child knew he had to escape, just how?

"Lovino, wake up I have a surprise for you." Antonio said leading the tired child out the boat. Standing there was a women with short blonde hair and a cheery smile. "Ah~ So cute! I'm Bella but you can call me Belgium Nice to meet you." Said the girl with a grin. Lovino blushed and waved. "Hungary told me to give you this." Bella said handing Antonio a box. Lovino looked at the girl and wondered who was this Hungary person. "Aw don't worry. Elizabeta is the nicest of the nice, she won't harm your brother in the slightest way." Belgium said warmly. "Feliciano is alright?" Asked the little boy. Bella nodded. Lovino let out a sigh of relief. "Bye bye! I need to meet up with my brother." The blonde girl said before leaving. As they got back on the boat Antonio handed Lovino the box. "Go put this on please." He asked the boy. Lovino scowled and went to change. Not knowing what he was putting on.

"SPAIN!" Shouted Lovino. The Spaniard slowly walked into the room and was attacked. "Romano, you look adorable in it." Antonio said smiling slightly. Lovino glared at Antonio. "You sick bastard!" He shouted. Spain thought he looked adorable in that little maid outfit. "Now get to work." Spain said patting Romano on the head. Romano blushed madly and pushed the pedophile out the room. "Go to hell." Romano muttered as he imagined Spain still patting him.

*YEARS LATER*

Romano muttered profanities under his breath as he scrubbed the floor of the damn ship. Spain smiled as he saw his little slave hard at work. "I have a surprise for you." Said Spain as he smirked at his slave. Romano stood up and huffed. "Last time you said that I ended up in a skirt!" Spat the Italian.

The captain laughed and took Romano's hand and led him out the boat. "Let go of me you idiota~" Romano complained. Spain laughed once again. 'He's gotten cuter over the years Que lindo~' thought the Spanish pirate. "Romano!" Shouted a bubbly voice. Romano's eyes widened as he saw his brother run towards him with open arms. "Feliciano!" He shouted back. Behind him was a tall blonde. Judging by his attire another pirate. "Ludwig..." Said Antonio not trying hide his annoyance. "Antonio..." Said the German just as bitterly. The brothers had a lively chat going before Feliciano asked a certain question. "So how's the sex?" Asked the bubbly twin. Romano looked at his brother dumbfounded. Sex? "What?" Romano asked. Feliciano laughed and said "With your captain!" Ludwig is incredibile ~" mused the cheery boy. Romano was at a loss for words. His brother had a sexual relationship with a ferocious pirate captain. "I haven't done it." Romano blurted out embarrassingly. "Eh? Then go do it!" His brother said grabbing Romano's hand and dragging him towards Spain and Germany. "Vhat is it?" Ludwig said obviously annoyed that he was forced to meet up with the Spaniard. Feliciano smiled and gave his captain a quick peck in the cheek.

Romano's cheeks turned a bright red. It seemed so taboo. Spain laughed and grabbed Romano and dragged him back onto the ship. "What the hell Spain! I wasn't done talking to my brother!" The younger boy barked. Spain's eyes darkened and the atmosphere changed completely. The nearby crew members scattered quickly and the ship began to sail again. "Oi Spain!" Romano shouted. Without a word Spain grabbed the young boy and took him to the nearest bed room.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Italian shouted. He was tossed carelessly onto the nearby bed and before he could get up his ankles and wrists were bounded. Spain smirked and crawled on top of the struggling boy. "Spain this isn't funny! You bastard let me go!" Shouted Romano as he tried breaking free.

"Funny? Estúpido~" said the pirate with a slight sadistic chuckle. Romano began to worry more. Spain never was like this, at least the Spain he knew.

"What's your problem?" Asked Romano, a hint of worry can be heard in his voice. Spain looked into Romano's eyes and cupped the younger boys face. "Having your brother rub the fact he and Ludwig are happy together in my face, don't you think that hurts?" The Spanish man asked with a sorrow filled expression.

Romano blushed. The Italian had always had a silly crush on the Spanish pirate captain but knew that his feelings would never be returned. Always worked hard to hide his love for Antonio. As Romano was lost in thought he felt something weird on his lips. Soon he realized it was Spain's lips on his. A kiss! Un bacio! Quickly Romano began to kiss back.

Spain couldn't wait any longer. So many years had he longed for this. Antonio kissed Lovino and smirked into it when he felt the younger boy kiss back. Spain licked the Italian's bottom lip asking for entrance. Romano being the way he is denied this.

Spain moved his hand to Romano's lower region and began rubbing it through his pants. "Lindo~" Spain murmured as he felt the younger boy growing harder.

Romano could not suppress his moans any longer. Every time Spain would touch him it felt incredible. Didn't matter where and didn't matter why as long as it was Spain touching him. Romano let out a loud moan and Antonio took this as a chance to invade his mouth.

Their tongues fighting for dominance, the victor being Spain. Exploring Lovino's mouth was amazing, Antonio left nothing untouched. Wanting to taste more, he pulled out his sword and swiftly cut through Lovino's shirt.

Romano squirmed a bit but calmed down in pleasure when he felt Spain suck on one of his nipples. Spain has his mouth on one and he twisted the other. The Spanish pirate interchanged and sucked each till they were nice and perky. "So sensitive." Whispered Antonio. Lovino glared and told him to shut up. Antonio smirked and moved his way lower on the boy's body.

Romano fearing what was going to happen next tried to roll off the bed but failed since he was still tied up. Spain stood up stripped slowly and teasingly. Romano who was scared yet curious barked "Hurry the hell up!" Spain took off his clothes and grabbed his sword. The Spaniard cut the Italian boy's pants and glared. "A slave can't give a captain order." He stated as crawled back on top of Romano.

Romano glared, he was totally hard from Spain. Spain's member was huge and rock hard and twitchy. Lovino feared that it won't fit. Spain smirked and pushed close to Lovino so that their erections were rubbing against each other. Romano let out a groan of pleasure from the heat between them.

Spain grinned and began to pump the younger boy. "You don't look like the type to come slow." Stated the Spaniard. Romano moaned and tried to say "shut... AH!"

Lovino came all over Antonio's hand. Antonio rubbed the substance around his fingers and flipped Romano over. Spain inserted one finger in the young boy's ass and slowly began moving. "Spain..." Whispered Romano. The slave was afraid of the pain. Spain regained his senses and pulled his finger out. "Perdona me..."muttered the pirate. Quickly he untied the boy and sat up in the bed.

Romano stared at the man and scowled. "What kind of crappy pirate are you!? You had me right where you wanted and you bail. Stupid bastard." Spat Lovino. Spain looked at his hands in disbelief that he had Romano's cum all over it.

Romano huffed and grabbed Spain's face and kissed him passionately. "Finish what you started bastard!" Said the boy smiling. Spain smiled and pushed the boy face down the bed. Spain licked Romano's entrance and inserted in his fingers one by. Making sure to stretch it out thoroughly.

"Ready?" Asked Romano impatiently. Spain laughed and inserted himself into the boy. "AH!" Shouted Lovino. "Scream my name." Said Spain as he thrust into the young boy's ass

"Spain!" Shouted Romano as Spain pushed harder into him. Spain began to pick up speed. "My real name mi amor~ " Spain said as fucked the boy harder.

"A..ANTONIO!" Shouted as he felt Spain's hand around his cock as he plowed him harder. "A slave shouldn't address his captain so casually." Teased the pirate.

"C...captain Antonio..." Said the boy in between pants. Spain pumped him faster and fucked him harder hitting his prostate. "CAPTAIN ANTONIO!" Shouted Romano as he came once again onto Spain's hand.

After about ten more thrust Spain came in Romano's no longer tight ass. "Ah~" they moaned in unison as they collapsed next to each other.

"Te amo Lovi~" Antonio said softly. Romano blushed and ever so softly said "Ti amo Antonio."


End file.
